Ghost
by Kate Maxwell
Summary: The memories of the night travel through my head, I must continue... he would of wanted that
1. Default Chapter

Title:Ghost   
Genre:Angst  
  
Richie POV  
  
How could this happen? We had faced him loads of times and together we defeated him. But... this time you were the one defeated, was it because we were arogant? No! I run the battle over and over again in my head. The smell of the fires around us, the sounds of your attacks, Backpack watching my back as we fought together and I see you getting swallowed by the shadoes and being thrown out and what I first thought was just unconsiousness but you weren't... I wish you were here!! It is hard to carry on without you. It is hard to see Sharon and Mr Hawkins trying to cope, at school it is hard for me, Daisy and Frieda to cope and being Gear is not right anymore, not without you.  
  
After the fight against Ebon and Hotstreak I was in pure shock... I still am but one thought was going through my head over and over again, why not me? why not me? I was the annoying sidekick, what all the villians pick on in the comic books so it should be me not Static!! Why did this have to happen! We had so much planned, finish high school then I would get a job to earn us lots of money and then we would be able to be superheros full time without worrying over money and school work! But two of the most powerful metahumans had to try and break into that warehouse and being heros we had to stop them!  
  
Going back to your family, I told them that you were Static... it had to be done bro. They had to know how you died and their reactions to the night I brought your body from the warehouse to your home... it was a shock for them to see Gear, a sidekick stuggling to carry his partner to their house. The funeral was a very big turn out, because nearly everyone in Dakota owes Static something. Your death was quick to spread and now there is a statue... don't laugh! There is a statue in the park dedicated to you bro, I wish you could see it.  
  
I better go now, Rubberband Man is waiting for me so we can continue the good fight against evil. Oh I almost forgot, Hotstreak and Ebon have their very own jail! and I don't think that they will be able to escape from it as Batman did build it. Their jail is in space, right near the Justice League watch tower, impressed? I knew you would be! See you soon bro!

  
Richie got up from the grave in front of him and placed his visor down, taking one last look at the grave for the day he walked over and joined Rubberband Man at the entrance of the graveyard. "Better get the patrol out of the way!" Richie said, the childhood joy missing ever since his best friend's death. "I am sure that Static is proud of you Gear... come on! We want to stop this from happening over again!" Rubberband man said, and turned his legs into a corkscrew and bounced down the street towards the center of Dakota. Starting up his boots he felt a presence around him and smiled for the first time in six months, he knew that Virgil was looking out for him from above.  
  
  
to be continued?  
  
What do you think? this is my first proper Static Shock fanfic! I might make some more chapters and turn this into a good fanfic only if I get good reviews! and no flames please, otherwise there might be black marshmallows thrown back at you! 


	2. Mr Hawkins

Ghost Part 2  
  
Author notes, I have decided to base this part on after 'Kidnapped', as some reviews did mention this  
  
Mr Robert Hawkins POV  
  
The Freeman Community Center is my life, I have worked here and used all of my spare time here. My family.. or my kids have helped here on numerous occasions with different events or just cleaning chores. You use to spend a lot of time here at the center along with your best friend Richie. But after the big bang you changed, at first you kept making up excuses but after one incident when I was captured so that they could get to Static I knew that Static really was really you, Virgil. I found out later that Richie was also affected by the big bang but at a later date, you both became superheros and fought against the crime of Dakota together. But now... now it is just three heros instead of four, I wish you were here my son, but I can feel your spirit watching over us like your mother.  
  
Jean... my ex-wife, she was gunned down during a gang battle. It took us a long time to get over her death. When I thought I was not coping very well, But you took the hurt more than I did, and I found out about this during the memorial service a few years ago now. You told me once that she helped him fight a bang baby but I never really did understand, I will have to ask Richie one day when I see him again.  
  
The other heros are still around, Rubberband Man and Shebang. Rubberband Man or Adam is now engaged to Sharon, it is hard to believe but they do make a good couple. Even though I would think that you would reject but in the end you would accept this.  
  
Robert looked up at the sky, sat on a bench near the grave, the bench was a recent gift from the city and engraved on it was the same thing as the statue and as four other benches around the city. 'We thank Static - Virgil Hawkins for his service to the city and hope that his spirit will rest peacefully'. Sighing a little, he placed his head in his hands and enjoyed the peacefulness of the trees in the graveyard.   
  
I have seen the heros on the news and around the city, Richie... sorry, Gear is more miserable though and Rubberband Man is a little but with his engagement to Sharon I think he is trying to cover up the situation. But does Shebang ever show emotion? But she never did get to know you as well as I do and as Gear and Rubberband Man. I just hope that you are now in rest and is spending more time with your mother... I will visit again soon.  
  
Robert got up and did his coat up, took one last look at the grave and then looked at his wife's grave before placing a rose on each and left the graveyard. Finding the keys in his pocket, he was about to unlock and open the car door when a gust of wind blew and two roses dropped onto the car's roof. A red rose and a white rose. Smiling a little, he carefully picked up the roses and got into the car. He knew then that they were both alright, his son and his wife. 


	3. Rubberband Man

Ghost  
  
Part three  
  
Thunder rolled across the empty graveyard, the rain fell hard and fast making anyone soaked to the bone in a matter of seconds. The empty graveyard of stone and memories, abandoned apart from one figure. The water ran down him and did not soak his costume as it was rubber and he was known as Rubberband Man.  
  
Thoughts ran through his mind as he stared at the gravestone in front of him, his face showing disbelief. He wore a ring on a chain around his neck so it would not get damaged when he was fighting.  
  
_Hello Virgil, Sharon and Richie says Hi. It is still hard to believe, it is hard to accept that you are gone from this world. I thought you were joking around, I thought that you would stop playing dead and jump up with that stupid grin and say 'April fool' but no, you are gone!_  
  
Adam stopped and looked around the graveyard which was empty and the rain was thick, so thick that it looked like fog.  
  
_I guess everything is fine now in Heaven, I guess you are happy being with your mother and without the fear of water shortening you out. Virgil about Sharon... she is not coping at all. I think it is the shock of loosing you on top of getting over the loss of your mother, she will not leave the house and she vists your room everyday, which is the way you left it. I need your help bro, she is not herself! She hardly cooks and eats, it takes Richie, Mr Hawkins and myself to make her eat and to get her to do her house chores and college work._  
  
Looking up and shifted on his feet a little, he remembers how it took three of them to make sure that Sharon lived. Even then at her college everyone was keeping a eye on her and made sure she was eating and trying to get some work done.  
  
_Do not worry about Sharon though Virgil, we will deal with her hopefully. Richie came up to me shortly after your death and asked if I wanted to continue to be Rubberband Man and go after Ebon, after what he did I answered immediately and now i work along side him. I will never replace you but it is best that Richie has some help being the hero of Dakota, Shebang is never around since your death so it is only the two of us.  
  
It came as no shock to me that Static was you, I mean the way you battled against the metahumans is the same way you and Richie use to play video games. So I guess when the truth was revealed about you, in the back of my mind I knew that you were Static but I never really understood it till Richie took your mask off._  
  
Looking at his watch, Adam sees that the time was quickly going by and he had to go and get changed before taking Sharon out for a meal.  
  
_I better go, I am taking Sharon out for a meal to try and cheer her up. I hope that she will recover soon, otherwise I do not know how Mr Hawkins is going to cope loosing both of his kids. Well, I will visit you again soon bro!_  
  
Adam touched the gravestone in a sign of respect and headed for the entrance to the graveyard. The rain had now slowed down a little and the wind had picked up, the storm was done. Fishing some keys out of his sealed pocket (Richie had re-designed his costume so that it had special pockets and was more suitable for his powers) he unlocked his car and got in.  
  
Before he could press the on button for the stereo, it blasted into life.  
  
**Don't loose your way with each passing day**  
  
Adam smiled knowing that Virgil was taking care of his request and was watching over all of them.  
  
meanwhile across town  
  
A doorknob twisted and the door opened to a abandoned colourful room, a stereo just behind the door on a shelf and below that a computer covered in a plastic sheet to stop dust. The room was clean and dust-free, the bed was made and looked inviting. On the bed was a costume folded up so that the logo was easy to see, next to the costume was a shock vox and a folded up piece of metal that when charged was a board for Static to ride. The figure stood in the doorway of the room, old tears appeared on the face as she walked across the room, sat down on the edge of the bed and cried into her hands. The stereo suddenly burst into life...  
  
**Don't loose your way with each passing day  
You've come so far, Don't throw it away**  
  
to be continued! 


	4. Sharon Hawkins

Ghost Part four  
  
The radio sprang into life, the lone figure looked up at it. Tears streaking down her face and listened barely to the song...  
  
**Don't lose your way with each passing day   
You've come so far, don't throw it away   
Live believing, dreams are for weaving   
Wonders are waiting to start   
Live your story, Faith hope and glory   
Hold to the truth in your heart**  
  
_Virgil, I really miss you... sometimes you were a pain in the butt but you were still my little brother.   
When Gear showed up on our doorstep we were all shocked... Dad, Adam and myself. When daddy saw Static in Gear's arms, he went pale and helped the hero into the main room. "He...he is dead Mr Hawkins! I" Gear placed Static into Dad's arms and tore his helmet off and broke down. I watched as Dad placed Static onto the couch and checked him over, I was shocked in seeing Richie dressed up as Gear and then I fell into denial. "D...dead? How?" Dad asked taking Static's mask off to reveal you... Virgil._  
  
**If we hold on together   
I know our dreams will never die   
Dreams see us through to forever   
Where clouds roll by, for you and I**  
  
_Richie tried to stay brave, it took a lot of courage to tell us.. well Adam and myself as it seemed daddy already knew. He cried a bit in dad's arms before wiping his face with the back of his arm, left the house and flew off.   
We later found out that he teamed up with the Justice League and caught the metahumans who murdered you.  
_  
**Souls in the wind must learn how to bend   
Seek out a star, hold on till the end Valley, mountain, there is a fountain   
Washes our tears all away   
Worlds are swaying, someone is praying   
Please let them come home to stay**  
  
_The last time I smiled was in the kitchen with everyone together. Adam, Richie, Daddy, Trina, you and myself. We were all one big family, celebrating Adam and myself's engagement. We were all laughing and enjoying ourselves... a nice lunch brought in instead of one of us cooking. Then after the meal Richie and yourself slipped away, Dad nodded and wished you both good luck with your homework. But deep down I knew you two were upto something! I once did think you were Static but somehow managed to cover that mistake up. I will ask Richie one day..._  
  
**If we hold on together   
I know our dreams will never die   
Dreams see us through to forever   
Where clouds roll by, for you and I**  
  
_Your funeral was a very big turn out... Everyone in the town tried to get into the church but instead, Ri..Gear made a device that allowed everyone to see into the church from the outside. Dakota's newscrew was allowed inside because the broadcast was being placed on television live across Dakota. All of your friends from school was there, the Justice League turned up too... I was told this because I was tramatized from this disaster! First mum, then you..._  
  
**When we are out there in the dark   
We'll dream about the sun   
In the dark, we'll feel the light   
Warm our hearts ... Everyone**  
  
_I guess you are up there playing with Mum... catching up on lost time. Everyone is trying their best to carry on living and I am here on earth moping over your loss... I don't know what to do anymore Virgil! I can't cook, eat or do any work because all I can think of is you!  
_  
_Please help me get through this..._  
  
**If we hold on together   
I know our dreams will never die   
Dreams see us through to forever   
As high as souls can fly   
The clouds roll by, for you and I**  
  
"Keep on living sis!" A familar voice echoed around the room as the song finished.  
  
As the voice disapeared Sharon looked at the stero and for the first time since Virgil's death a smile graced her tear streaked face as she knew somehow that Virgil would always be there watching over her though she couldn't see him.

  
Next, the people of Dakota


	5. Preperations

Ghost Part five  
  
Author notes: This has happened exactly a year after Static/Virgil's death. There will be a memorial special in the next chapter and will cover any characters anyone wants mentioning. This fanfic has been challenging for me to write and I hope everyone has enjoyed reading it as I have enjoyed writing it!  
  
Gear flew through the Dakota skies, Rubberband Man following below. Backpack on high alert for any crime, this was the patrol now. No hotdogging, no jokes or smiles, just sad faces and pure concentration on looking for any sort of crime. Rubberband Man took the longest when on patrol as everyone was stopping him and asking questions about Gear and how he was coping. This was because everyone in Dakota knew that Rubberband Man or Adam Evans is engaged to Sharon Hawkins, the sister of the deceased Static aka Virgil Hawkins. When Static's death was announced, it was announced by Gear and that he would be keeping his identity a secret.  
  
Chief Barnsdale looked out of his office window and waved slighly as Gear saluted as he flew by. 'Poor kid... exactly a year now that he has been gone' Chief Barnsdale thought looking away from the window and went back to his desk. Along with a picture of his family, there was a picture of the small band of heros that protected the city. Rubberband Man, Shebang, Gear and in the middle with a huge grin on his face, Static. Sighing, the chief left the office and headed for the changing rooms as the memorial service was tomorrow and he wanted to check that his uniform had arrived. Passing the police officers, he saluted to them and got their attention. "The memorial service as you know, is tomorrow. Not everyone will able to make it who is here as this is as big as the funeral a year ago! Gear will be coming around later to set up some equipment so those who are stuck here will be able to see the memorial" Chief Barnsdale said, pointing at the staffroom where a slide protector is usually used. "The officers who are off duty, I would want them in full uniform at the service" Chief Barnsdale announced, noticing everyone nod. "That is all!" The chief left the main room and headed back into his office.  
  
Gear/Richie made sure he had everything that he might need to set up the camcorder connections to the large screens at the police station, in the park and at the church itself. Rubberband man was stretching back and forth from inside to his car outside, he just returned back and noticed that Richie had sat down on a nearby chair. "Hey, you ok?" Rubberband man asked, moving his whole body to Richie's side. Unable to speak, he just nodded and placed his helmet back on and stood up. "I have numbered the packs, pack one has to goto the park, pack two has to goto the church and pack three has to goto the police station... I'll fly over to the police station and wait for you there, its easier if we start at the station then work our way towards the church" Richie said making sure Backpack was on his back and his helmet was fastened. "Right, I will meet you at the police station... are sure you are ok?" Rubberband Man said, heading towards the door. "Yeah... let's go!" Gear said, and allowed Rubberband Man out of the door first before leaving himself and took off towards the police station.  
  
Gear landed outside the police station, he breathed in deeply and let it out slowly. He checked his plans that were stored on Backpack and displayed on his visor, while Adam caught him up. Rubberband Man parked up and unloaded pack three. "I will meet you in the park" He said and drove off towards the park. "Want a hand?" Shebang asked jumping down from the roof of the station. Getting a little fed up with everyone talking about him behind his back and asking him the same question over and over again. "No, Im fine! You better get back on patrol!!" Gear snapped, lifting the box and used his boots to fly over the stairs and walked into the police station.  
  
Everybody looked around, half in normal uniform and the other half sat around in plain clothes polishing shoes or buttons and badges on their coats. "Is the chief about?" Gear asked, changing his grip on the box. "Yes, the room is through there... i will take it for you" The sergant said getting up and took the box from Gear. "Thanks.. Chief" Gear said and noticed that the chief of police was standing in the doorway of his office. "Nice to see you Gear, the room is this way... i guess you are getting fed up of this question but, are you ok?" Chief Barnsdale asked, leading the way into the projector room. "I am a little, it is understandable though, as he was my best friend" Gear said as they walked into the room.  
  
Gear quickly setted up the camera link and then left the police station, Chief Barnsdale following him out. "I will see you tomorrow Chief!" Gear said taking off and headed for the park.  
  
When Gear arrived at the park, Rubberband man had already unloaded the equipment and began to set it up. Smiling a little, he helped Rubberband Man finish setting up the camera linkup. "Done here and at the station... so all is left is the church" Gear said checking the connections and double checked the plans. "So, that is all that is left is it? You look exausted!" Rubberband Man said tidying up, putting the boxes away in the car. "I have worked all night on these plans and I haven't been able to sleep for the past week... only an odd hour" Gear said truthfully.  
  
Adam let Gear into the car and drove off towards the church. There was heavy traffic but Richie didnt see if because as soon as they left the park he was asleep. 'He has been working too hard!' Adam thought as he drove, finally clear of the traffic. He lowered the window to allow a slight circulation through the car, arriving at the church he left the engine running and carefully unloaded the car and left the box in a secure room. 'He needs rest! This one can wait till later!' Adam thought, getting back into the car and headed over to his finacee's place.  
  
Arriving at the Hawkins residence, Adam parked the car and carefully lifted Richie out of the car and into the house. He gently placed him down on the couch and took his helmet off and put it on the nearby table, Backpack climbed onto Adam when he was carried in and it settled down near the helmet. "Adam?" A little voice called from the doorway leading to the kitchen. Walking towards the kitchen he saw Sharon and Mr Hawkins sat at the dining table surrounded in paperwork that was crumpled speech attempts. "He is tired... he said that he has been having problems sleeping lately, I think he has taken this very hard" Adam said, taking a seat next to Sharon. Mr Hawkins took his glasses off, rubbed his eyes and then put his glasses back on, "Just let him sleep... it is going to be a hard day for all of us tomorrow" Mr Hawkins said, and then went back to working on his speech. 


	6. The memorial service

Ghost

Part six

The memorial service

The church was full of people, there was a large screen temporary set up so that the people can see and hear outside what was happening inside. There was camera links going to satalites, there was two other screens set up, one in the park and one at the police station.

Inside the church, best friends, allies and family were all sat. This was because a year ago on this day a hero was lost in the line of duty, his name was Static or high school student Virgil Hawkins.

In the front row of the church sat what was left of his family, Mr reath.

The other rows were full of selected guests, police, firemen and family friends from across the sea. Tucked in the back row, away from prying eyes were the Justice League. Superman, Batman, J'ohn Jones, Hawkgirl and Wonderwoman.

Only one member was missing, that was the Green Lanturn, who had been away since Static's death... the reason unknown.

* * *

Looking down at his watch, Mr Hawkins stood up and walked onto the platform and began to speak loud and clear to everyone.

"Over a year ago everyone lost someone dear to our hearts, he was taken away from us... from me. I already lost my wife when the gang wars took her away but now I have lost my son to two of the most evil metahumans the big bang created!" Mr Hawkins started and breathed heavily. He closed his eyes till his breath was back to normal.

"Today is not the day for remembering that! We are here to remember the lthe gang wars took her away but now I have lost my son to two of the most evil metahumans the big bang created!" Mr Hawkins started and breathed heavily. He closed his eyes till his breath was back to normal.

"Today is not the day for remembering that! We are here to remember the life of a very important person who is no longer with us... It is hard to believe that my son is gone from everyones life including my own" Mr Hawkins paused before continuing.

"I stare at the night sky and think about all the good Virgil has done as Static, how everyone at first was afraid of him...including myself, we were afraid of him turning against us but we had got use to the sight of Static flying around the city" Mr Hawkins said, looking around and saw most of the guests were nodding in agreement in what was being said or bowed their heads down.

"I was very pleased with my son because when he was not busy as Static or his school work that he would come down to the community center and help out with any job that needed doing, he helped save the center by using his powers for pest control" Mr Hawkins stopped and heard a few giggles, echoing though the silent church.

"Getting over his death has been difficult for all of us... especially Sharon, Richie, Gear and myself. It has been difficult for his school friends and the superheroes he worked with in the past" Mr Hawkins noticed the Justice League were sat at the back and Virgil's school mates were teary and wiping their tears away with either tissues or the back of their hand. "I will forever miss my son and I know that everyone will miss Static, we will never forget you son" Mr Hawkins said and left the stand.

* * *

He walked back towards his seat, Sharon jumped up to hug him and Gear stood up and shook his hand before walking to the stand.

Looking around the room he saw nods of approval from his parents and the hologram. Nods of approval also came from the Justice League, mainly from Superman and Batman.

"I have been Static's sidekick ever since the big bang... together we came up with our names, costumes and gadgets, we hanged out at our headquaters after patrol or any fights against metahumans" Gear stopped, his voice caught in his throat.

"There have been times when we had to fight against each other because of little things or because we had no choice but to fight each other due to blackmail" Gear stopped and closed his eyes. Omnara flashed before his eyes, having to fight against Static because of her.

"Static was the best partner anyone could ever have, he was not only my partner... he was my friend, we were all friends... Static, myself, Shebang and Rubberband Man" Gear said and paused, looking down at Rubberband Man who nodded.

"I was given a message by his best friend Richard Foley, who is tramatized from this incident so he can not speak here today..." Gear pulled a piece of folded paper out and unfolded it.

"My life will never be the same now that my best friend... my brother is gone. I do not know how I will cope, we have had trouble in the past but we have always made up. When he became a superhero, I was there for support and helped out with any patch up work after his patrols" Gear read out, he could see the backpack hologram working perfectly. He deeply sighed before continuing.

"We were best friends, we were brothers... never seen apart... we hanged out after school and went to Burger Fool or the video arcade or visited the comic book stores. We loved reading about heroes in our favourite comics or played as them on video games" Gear stopped reading and looked at the crowd.

"As you can see my partner was not only the greatest hero this city has ever seen but he was a great friend... he was a normal teenager first and a hero second. He will be greatly missed by everyone but he will be missed more by Richard Foley, his school friends and myself... Static... Virgil, good bye" Gear said and bowed.

The audience clapped respectfully and Batman walked down the alley towards Gear, who stepped down and was tightly hugged by Mr Hawkins. "Nice job" Batman said quietly and held out his right hand which Gear, getting out of the hug, shook his hand respectfully and was given a letter. "For later" Batman said, moving away back to his seat. Gear was a little surprised as he headed back to his seat, the letter clutched in his gloved hand. 'Thank you Bruce' He thought silently as he sat down and saw the chief of police rise to the stand.

* * *

"Even though we never trusted Static fully to begin with, he was a great help to this city. Over the years we have got use to the sight of him flying around the city, first alone then joined with Rubberband Man, then Gear and sometimes Shebang" Chief Barnsdale said in a clear voice and looked around the great church.

"Static's death came to a shock for all of us, and it took great patience and care in not to kill his murderers... but today is not to remember what happened a year ago to those monsters" Chief Barnsdale said, his voice calm. "This day is to remember a great hero and friend to all of us... most of us knew him as Static and a selected few of us knew him as Virgil Hawkins" The chief of police stopped, his throat dry. He swallowed and shook his head a little.

"I will now pass you over to the superhero of Gotham City and a member of the Justice League... Batman" Chief Barnsdale said and stepped down, Mr Hawkins stood up and shook his hand as a thanks before sitting back down again.

* * *

Batman swept down the alley and up onto the platform. Gear looked up, the letter still clutched in his hand, he nodded his head in approval.

"The first time I met Static, it was when Robin and myself got a tip that the Joker was coming here to Dakota. My first impression of him was a kid who got involved in a chemical accident and thought that he would become a hero. The only use I had for Static at that time was his knowledge of the city" Batman said, his voice normal.

"In the battle against the Joker and the metahumans, he was able to help me defeat the Joker and sent him back to Arkham in Gotham. We made a promise on that day, if I ever wanted to work with him again then I would contact him" Batman stopped and looked down at Gear then up at the other members of the Justice League, who all nodded.

"You may of noticed that Static disppeared from the city a few times, sometimes with Gear beside him or sometimes without. One time, I called him to help us with a problem we were having with the watchtower. Virgil was able to help us with it, a bug appeared on our system and took over Gear by using Backpack. The bug was a villian known as Brainiac, he used Gear to control us and only because of Static's power was Static able to free us" Batman paused, nods of approval came from Gear.

"After the incident we worked together several times before he was taken away from all of us. Looking back over the last time we worked together and then comparing it to the first time we met. First my impression was that he was just a kid but now my impression is that he was, no, he is a great hero" Batman said and got down from the stand.

Gear stood up and shook his hand as Mr Hawkins got out of his seat and up onto the stand. He waited for Batman and Gear to return to their seats before speaking.

* * *

"As you can see, my son had many friends when he was either my son or as the hero of Dakota. I would like to thank everybody for coming here today and I would like to thank our special guests too, for giving up some of their time to be here today. I especially like to thank Gear and Rubberband Man for the hard work that has been put into this service... once again, Thank you for being here today!" Mr Hawkins said, getting down off the stand.

* * *

The music started and the audience clapped quietly then started to rise and leave the church.

* * *

Gear watched as everybody left, once the coast was clear, he got up and walked over to the hologram created by backpack and his parents. A few commands displayed on his visor and the hologram vanished. Mr and Mrs Foley got up and hugged their son. "We are proud of you son! We'll meet you at home" Mr Foley said, and led Mrs Foley out of the church. Rubberband man was stretched up to the camera above the doorway and was working on putting it away back into its box.

"Let's leave that till tomorrow Adam!" Gear called up, Backpack climbing onto its spot on his back. "Yeah, you're right!" Rubberband man said, stretching back down and changed back into his street clothes. Sharon joined his side. "Ok hunny" Sharon said, hugging him gently. "Yeah, come on" Adam said, leading her out of the church and into his car. "Are you ok Richie?" Mr Hawkins asked as the Justice League left. "Yeah, I'll fly back... need to clear my head" Gear said, following them out of the church and took off into the sky.

"Mr Hawkins, if you ever need to talk to somebody just call this number" Batman said giving Mr Hawkins a card, as the other league members climbed into the Javalin. "Thank you" Mr Hawkins said, taking the card. Batman nodded and pressed a button on his belt, this summoned the Bat Jet.

Jumping into the jet, he nodded at Mr Hawkins and saw that Gear was watching, he gave him a thumbs up before the cover closed and led the way back to the watchtower. The Javalin following behind.

Gear smiled and went back to continuing with his patrol, the letter tucked away in his belt.

The end!

* * *

Author notes

Thank you to all of my readers, this has been a nice challenge for me to write especially this chapter! I would like to thank Andrew Williams as he has been there to help me through it all! I would also like to thank Trecebo and Jonathan Priest and I would hope that they like my other workings.

I would like to thank the members of the Static Shock Fan Forum for their 'kind' words of encouragement! Don't worry guys and girls! I am hard at work on 'Revenant' as I type this!!

Thank you all once again!!


End file.
